


Journalism is

by Fibi94



Series: Universe Charlie [2]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-07 12:42:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94
Summary: This is a missing scene from my fic "Faithfully Yours" in which Abe is back and doesn't have any time for Tiffany or Lisa Jordan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeredithBrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithBrody/gifts), [Hideous_Sun_Demon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faithfully Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035072) by [Fibi94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fibi94/pseuds/Fibi94). 



> This is from a quote MeredithBrody gave me and it's set between chapters 16 and 17 of the main story.

“Seth is it true this rumor going around that the first lady left the president and asked for divorce?” Seth almost groaned when he heard Lisa’s voice heard over the other people in the room calling his name.

“I heard that rumor too Seth, that she asked for divorce and that she left for Camp David until it is resolved. My sources actually say that their problems started long before the accident.” Of course Tiffany lost no time joining in; the two of them had become the best of friends since Lisa came back from whatever assignment she was on for the past six months.

Abe felt the hairs on the back of his head rising, this wasn’t going well and he felt his hand itching. “More like beat her into submission” he heard Jordan whisper to the other blonde girl he didn’t take time learning her name. He felt sick to his stomach and it wasn’t just this morning’s hangover.

“Tiffany, Lisa I can always count on you for hardcore news” Seth jokes, laughter erupted in the room but Seth continues unbothered by it, his face is hard, stone cold and Abe knows that this hit a little closer to home than the kid will ever admit. “This white house will not comment on conspiracy theories only aimed at hurting an incredible and loving family. I’m sorry _girls_ but keep your yellow page journalism out of this room please.” As Seth leaves Abe gives him a look, as if to reassure him that he will deal with this issue, he doesn’t know when he became so sympathetic towards this white house, probably never but he couldn’t live with himself if he left those kids treat such sensitive issue with such disregard, maybe it was because he knew the truth, he knew how difficult things were and still are to some extent that he chose, for once, to show some compassion and leave this family’s issues out of the front page. With a son starting college in few months and a daughter barely ten years old they didn’t need that part of their lives on the front page.

“You think we got under his skin?” Jordan said gleefully.

“I am sure we did!” He gets up from his chair putting his notebook and pen back in his pocket and walks to them; he taps Jordan on the shoulder and whispers.

“Both of you follow me. Now!” his voice leaves no room for them to do anything else but follow him. He can still feel their frustration though as he walks into an empty room and closes the door behind them.

“You can’t dictate us!”  The blonde girl said in a high pitched, almost annoying voice.

“Sure as hell I can. What you did in there was despicable!”

“That’s journalism Abe; just because you became buddy buddy with the white house it doesn’t mean we’re all their minions like you!”Jordan took the rains this time, his blood in his veins was boiling, those kids had a lot of stupid bravado.

“You dare and call me a minion kid?” he walks to them slowly, “You don’t know shit about journalism!” his voice echoed around the half empty room “I heard the rumor a week ago, I did the sensible thing and asked Seth in private, there’s a line you don’t cross, that’s the mother of two children you’re talking about. That’s a couple’s personal life! We’re journalists, our job is to report the news as it happens, not make the news with speculations and you both failed miserably at your job today.”

“So you say” Jordan says.

“So everyone says!” he sees the other girl, Tiffany, flinch and take a few steps back from him, Jordan to her credit stood there frozen. “You better stop this bullshit smearing of the president you have going on, you wanna ask questions on how he leads the country, on how he deals with military action, on the fact that he hasn’t given a press conference in over two weeks, or how he doesn’t answer questions on whether or not he’ll run fine! Kick him all over the schoolyard all you like! But this man’s family is been through hell and back, they shouldn’t become a public spectacle for you to get your five minutes of fame!”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was supposed to be an one shot BUT I wrote this little scene of Abe talking with Seth and I HAD to post it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Abe stood outside of Seth’s office, considering whether or not he should knock, he realizes that he never knocked in the past so he just barges in. The young man was sitting at his desk, his head in his hands, he looked defeated, tired “I talked to Jordan and what’s her name, they’ll probably not bother you with that issue again.” Seth raises his head and sees Abe standing there “You still haven’t learned to knock.” He tells him with a small smile on his lips.

“Well that’s the thank you for my hard work?”

“No, no you insufferable human being! Thank you for that.”

“How are the things between the president and the first lady?” he asks, Seth bites his lip “Oh come on you know I’m not gonna use it for a story, I’m not that much of a bastard.”

Seth smiles “Well that’s true” he leans back, taking a bottle of scotch Aaron got for him at his last birthday, “Want a glass?” he asks Abe, “You’re asking me?” Seth chuckles and takes out two glasses and fills them with the amber liquid.

“I don’t know how _they_ are but I know the president,” he stops for a moment, what does he know for the president? “Well he’s working on his issues. At least according to those closer to him.”

“And you’re not?” Abe asks.

“No, there was a fight. Long story.” Abe leaves the glass down and walks to the door closing it, he leans closer to Seth, “I want you to know, Jordan might propel a rumor that there were incidents of domestic abuse between the president and the first lady, you guys get ready for the storm alright?” Seth sits back; he tries but can’t really comprehend what exactly Abe told him.

“That’s the last thing we need.” He murmurs.

“I just wanted to warn you kid.” Seth nods, “Yeah, thank you Abe, I… I owe you one.” Abe drains his glass and lets it upside down on the desk “Not for that kiddo.” He stands up and walks to the door “Definitely not for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really the end though. Thank you for reading!


End file.
